Untitled
by The Crazed Canadian
Summary: My first WWE fic. After being stranded in an unknown city, Gwen Lovet is helped by an unlikely superstar. Will it be a one time thing or will it turn into something more? Pairings to be determined.
1. Chapter 1

Insert title here

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters.

A/N: Just writing something that's been floating around my head for a month. My first attempt at writing something that isn't Anime related. Major OOC-ness and such.. or atleast I think there will be OOC..

----------------------------------------

The cold, crisp winter air stung at Gwen's already frozen cheeks as she watched him drive away. She never really expected him to leave without her. She thought that he would just tell her to get into the car and they wouldn't speak to each other until they got back where they would make up, but to actually drive off and leave her stranded a long ways from her home in a city she had never even visited until now.

She prayed that he was kidding and would drive back, but she waited an hour and he never showed up. Drying the tears that hadn't had a chance to freeze, she dug into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Taking a deep breath, she dialed her home number, knowing she would be yelled at for calling long distance and being left behind.

"Hello?" A voice came on the other end.

Closing her eyes, she began to explain what had just happened all the while trying her best to keep her self calm. Like she predicted, her mother was angry.

"Gwen, I told you not to go because I knew something like this was going to happen. Remember what happened the night you guys went to watch 'Armageddon' at the theatres? How you came home upset."

Gwen sighed as her mother continued her small rant before she hung up. She was stuck here for two with no money, no family relation in the area, and a half a pack of gum to keep her hunger satisfied. She didn't even notice the man who had been watching her the whole time.

----------------------------------------------

The crowds had been gone for a while when Dave Batista decided to go out one of the backdoors to cool off and reflect the results of the night's house match. Stepping outside he welcomed the cold winter night and inhaled the clean, cool air. There were still a few cars making their way out of the parking lot, and he knew that there would be 'ring rats' hanging around soon.

He was just about to go back inside when he heard two people arguing nearby. Curious, he quietly walked closer to the pair and stood behind the corner so he would not be seen and listened.

"Pat, it was just a joke! I didn't mean anything by it!" A young girl with light brown hair, wearing a dark pink and burgundy coat, and jeans said into a car window as she tried to open the car door. He couldn't make out what the other person looked like, but knew it was a male.

"Whatever, Gwen. I'm gone." The man in the car said as he rolled up the window and pulled away leaving the girl behind.

"Pat! Wait! You can't leave me here!" The girl yelled at the leaving car. The only response she got was a rude gesture.

Dave frowned; he hated it when a woman was treated badly. He watched as the girl stood there looking at the street as if waiting for him to come back, but even he knew he wasn't going to return. Unsure of if he should go back inside or over to her, he stood where he was and decided to wait a few more minutes incase the guy did return.

Pulling his coat tighter around him, he watched as the girl fished a cell phone out of her coat pocket and dial some numbers. The conversation he had over heard with the girl and person on the phone told him that he should go over there and see if he could at least be of some help.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own the WWE nor any of it's characters. I only own mine.

A/N: Wah ha, another chapter. I'll try to update as often as I can, but for now a lot of my attention is going to S Vs R '06 and it's GM Mode. I will defeat it someday.

-------------------------------------

The tap on her shoulder made her jump, and she was afraid to turn around fearing that it was someone who was going to harm her. The last thing she needed was someone coming up to her and doing something to her.

Closing her eyes tightly, she turned around and when she opened them she found herself staring at a dark leather jacket. Tilting her head back, she then found herself staring at the face of her favorite wrestler, Dave Batista. Her eyes widened and a deep blush formed on her cheeks which caused them to sting since they were once almost frozen.

The look on the girl's face made Dave chuckle inside. He could tell by the way she had stiffened herself when he tapped her that she was afraid it was going to be someone else and how surprised she was when she turned around and saw that it was him. "Excuse me, miss." He said with a slight grin, "I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation and was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

Gwen was shocked; the World Heavyweight Champion had just offered help. A millions thoughts rushed to her mind, did he think she was going to use him? Did he think she was someone who was looking to try and gain fame through him? Her head started to pound and all she could manage was a 'No, thank you.'

Dave tilted his head slightly, he knew the girl was lying and he could see that she had been crying. He felt his heart tug at him ever more, but he didn't know what to do. "Why don't you come inside and get warm? I'm sure it would be a lot better than to stand out here in the cold." He suggested.

After mentally smacking herself, she nodded and followed him inside the arena. It looked a lot different than what it did only hours before, but then again there wasn't anyone there except for the odd wrestler and janitors.

Batista chuckled, there was something about this girl's child-like innocent that got to him. He figured she must have been about fourteen or fifteen judging by her height and how young she looked. Leaving her to her wonderment, he saw Eddie Guerrero coming towards him.

"Hey, Eddie." Batista said to his friend when he approached them.

"Hey, Batista." Eddie replied before looking at the girl behind him, "What's with the chica, homes?" he asked pointing to Gwen.

Batista glanced over to the girl who was now looking at them. "I found her outside in the parking lot." He said turning his attention back to Eddie.

A mischievous grin played on Eddie's lips, "Ah, got yourself a woman for tonight, eh?" he asked as he playfully nudged the champ's arm.

Batista shot Eddie a look then turned and saw that Gwen had taken off. "Great, Eddie." He sighed, "She just got left behind and had no where to go. I brought her inside to warm up and to try to help her, but you just had to say that." he said as he went to look for Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing 'cept my characters and the peice of gum I'm chewing as I write this.

A/N: Gosh, I need a title for this. '

--------------------------------

Gwen huffed down the arena corridor, she had just been insulted, or at least she thought she had been, by Eddie Guerrero. She kept telling herself she wasn't some girl who was looking to sleep with wrestlers and that she'd get home on her own.

Stopping in her tracks, she punched the wall in frustration. She was left behind by her so called boyfriend, her mom had yelled at her because of that, and she was mistaken for a rabid fan girl. Punching the wall again, she gasped at how much her hand hurt from the first punch.

Holding her hand, she leaned against the wall holding back the fresh batch of tears that had welled up in her eyes. Staring down at her hand she began to wonder if Batista had even noticed that she had taken off.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you lost or somthin'?" A voice asked.

Looking up she saw John Cena looking at her. 'Great, I wonder if he thinks I'm some cheap trick.' She thought as Cena bent over and took hold of her injured hand.

"Damn, girl." He mumbled looking at the puffy hand. "What did you do?" he asked looking back up at Gwen.

Gwen blushed, "I kinda punched the wall..." she said sheepishly looking down at the floor.

Cena chuckled, "You sure did. Damn, I would have hated to have been that wall when you hit it." he said with a grin causing Gwen to blush more and even giggle. "Why don't you come with me and put some ice on that?" He suggested. Gwen nodded and followed him to his dressing room.

Batista had just turned the corner only to see Gwen and John Cena walk away. Frowning, he followed them knowing Cena's history of being a player and had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

------------------------------------

Cena opened the door to his dressing room and lead Gwen to a small chair while he got an ice pack. Once he situated the ice pack on her hand, he took a seat across from her and stared at her.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

Gwen looked up and smiled, "My name is Gwen." she said before looking back down at her hand.

Cena grinned, "Gwen, huh? That's a pretty name." he said, "So where ya from?"

"Canada." She replied keeping her eyes on her hand. She suddenly felt uncomfortable being with the wrestler.

"Canada is such a lovely place." He said as he took her injured hand. Gwen stiffened for a moment, but relaxed when she saw that he was just checking it. "Relax, I won't hurt you. I'm not like that." He said as he moved the ice pack on her hand.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Ah, that's okay. Not often we get a fan who isn't obsessed." He said leaning back into his chair.

Gwen smiled, "I'm quite obsessed, but I know my limits." she said with a laugh before they heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Cena called out.

"Hey, John, have you seen a girl running' around?" Batista said as he opened the door.

"Depends, I see lots of girls running around." John said with a smirk which made Batista sigh and shake his head as he entered the room and saw Gwen.

"I see you already found her." He said nodding his head at Gwen before noticing her hand, "What happened to your hand?" he asked.

Gwen was about to answer, but John got ahead of her. "She slipped and fell, landed on her hand." He said winking at Gwen which caused her to frown. She didn't need him to lie for her.

Dave raised and eyebrow, he didn't believe John's story but he wasn't going to question it either. "Ah. I was wondering where you went." He said pulling up a seat beside John, "I'm sorry for what Eddie said earlier, he was only kidding."

Gwen shifted in her seat, she wasn't used to being around people who were famous and she didn't know what she was still doing there. "That's okay... I know how much of a kidder he is." She said with a forced smile.

"Well, I think I should get going... thanks for your help Mr. Cena." She said as she stood up, took the ice pack off setting it on his table before heading out the door.

Dave got up and followed her before grabbing her arm, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked looking into her eyes. 'They're a nice shade of blue.' he thought to himself before mentally hitting himself.

"I don't want to be a bother." Gwen said looking at the ground.

Dave grinned, "Nonsense!" he said, "I'd be glad to help." he wasn't sure why, but there was something about her that got to him.

Gwen sighed; she was no good at arguing with men, especially ones that she liked. "If you insist." She said looking up at him. It surprised her how nice celebrities were; she had always thought that they would only help out someone if it meant good publicity.

Leading her to his dressing room, he remembered that he didn't know anything about her. "So what's your name, kid?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

"Gwen. Gwen Lovet." She said as she entered the room, "I'm from New Brunswick, and I am twenty years old." she said knowing he would have wanted to know that eventually.

"Gwen. Pretty name for a pretty girl." He said causing her to blush, " and a Canadian too. Must be a big fan to have come here." he said sitting down on the couch that was in the room. "But twenty? Hell, I thought you were at least fourteen or fifteen." He said with a laugh.

Gwen blushed more and took a seat in a chair next to him, "Yeah, I get that a lot." she said playing with a strand of hair. "So how do you plan on helping me?" She asked.

Dave thought for a moment, he had a day off tomorrow and they weren't leaving until the day after that so that was a good thing. "How far away do you live?" he asked,

"Mm, about three hours." She replied.

Dave nodded, "How does this sound? You stay with me at my room, and tomorrow I will personally drive you back to your home." he said.

Gwen's jaw dropped. Her favorite wrestler had just offered to let her stay in his room and drive her home personally. If they had met under better circumstances, she would have been thrilled, but all she felt was guilt. "I-I..." she started to say before Dave cut her off.

"It's okay. I don't mind." He said with a grin.

Gwen nodded, "But I do want to repay you." she said.

"Yo', Dave you in there?" A voice came from behind the door before Rey Mysterio poked his head in.

"Yeah, Rey. S'up?" Dave asked as his friend entered the room looking at Gwen.

"Not much, bunch of the guys are heading to the pub and wondered if you wanted to join us." Rey said as he continued to look at Gwen, "Didn't know you had a friend in here." he said as he extended his hand to the girl. "Hi, I'm Rey Mysterio; probably don't recognize me with my mask off." He said with a laugh.

Gwen smiled, Rey was another one of her all time favorites, "Hi, Rey. My name is Gwen and you're right, I didn't recognize you." She said with a warm smile.

"So what do you say, Dave? Wanna go to the pub with us?" Rey asked as he fastened up his coat.

"Sure, Rey. We'll be there in a few minutes." Dave replied. Rey nodded and left. Standing up, Dave gathered his things up and saw that Gwen had gotten up to help. "How's your hand?" He asked.

Gwen looked at him, she had forgotten about her hand due to all the excitement. She could move it, but it still hurt, "It's still kind of sore." she said.

Dave nodded and handed her a bag, "Think you could carry that?" he asked. Gwen nodded and used her good hand to grab it and together they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that comes from the WWE.

A/N: Wow, defeating GM Mode took shorter than I thought.. now I can focus more on this! Much yay-ness to Rey-Rey for kicking ass last night. : D

-------------------------------------------------

The night out with the superstars went better than Gwen had expected to. At first she thought they were going to go to some fancy place, but was surprised when they went to one of the local pubs. Sure they were asked for autographs and photos, but it didn't bother them at all. Gwen was starting to feel more and more comfortable around them feeling as if she was one of the guys. She was even challenged to a drinking game by some of them, but rejected their offer reminding them that she was still underage in that state and that if they were in Canada she could take them on any day, but that didn't stop her from taking sips from their drinks.

As the guys continued to drink and eat, Gwen suddenly got an idea and pulled a laptop from inside her coat, opened it up, and began to type.

On the way back to the hotel, Gwen was taking in the sites of the city as Dave, John, Rey, Randy, and Eddie were talking and laughing about the nights events. She wished this night would never end, but she knew that it had to once the new day began. Leaning back into the comfy seat, she closed her eyes and let sleep over come her.

----------------------------------------------------

The bright sunlight shone through the thin curtains and into Gwen's eyes when she slowly opened them. Sitting up in bed she looked around the room. It was a modest sized room done in white decor with a small love seat by the huge window, TV at the end of the beds in the room with the odd end table placed here and there.

"Mm, where am I?" She asked as she looked around the room. For the moment, she couldn't remember where she was, but remember when she saw Batista walk into the room in only boxers.

"My hotel room." Batista said with a laugh when he saw that Gwen was up and red as a tomato.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" Gwen yelled as she pulled the blanket over her head. She had just seen her favorite wrestler in nothing but his boxers. Lowering the blanket, she peeked out and saw that he had put pants and was still shirtless. "We... didn't... sleep in the same bed... did we?" She asked still keeping her face half covered as she watched Batista move around the room picking up various things.

"Nah. I let you sleep in here while I bunked with Randy and Hunter and Rey went with Eddie and John." Batista replied, "But I must say, you're quite the moaner in your sleep."

Gwen could feel her face burning, she knew she did a lot of things in her sleep, but she never knew that she moaned. She was so embarrassed by now that she wished all this was just a dream.

Batista chuckled; he could tell that he was falling for the girl in only the short time that they had been together but he knew that it wouldn't get past last night and today. He had vowed to stay away from relationships ever since his marriage crumbled due to his hectic schedule.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, then a bite to eat before we leave. Sound good?" Dave said.

Gwen nodded and watched Batista go into the bathroom before realizing that she should have gone in before him. Getting up she heard the shower turn on, cursing under her breath she walked over to the bathroom door.

She needed to pee and pee badly, but dare she go in while he was in the shower? Sure, she had done this plenty of times with Patrick but this was different. Instead she went to the door and looked at the number that was on it and then dialed the room next door hoping it was someone who remembered her.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

Gwen took a deep breath, "Hi, who's this?" she asked knowing she sounded stupid.

"Randy Orton. Who's this?" He asked.

Gwen sighed, happy that she got someone on the first try. "It's Gwen." she said.

"Ah, the girl Dave picked up last night." He said, "How are you?"

Gwen smiled, "Pretty good. Uh, hey do you mind if I scoot over and use your bathroom? Ba- I mean- Dave is using this one and I need to use it pretty badly." she said with a forced chuckle.

"Sure, we're on the room to your right. Come on over." He said before hanging up.

Gwen giggled as she wrote Dave a little note saying how she was next door incase he got out before she got back and headed next door.

After relieving herself, she went back into the room and saw that Dave was still in the shower. Knocking on the door, she jokingly asked if he was okay in there and all she got was a grunt. Blushing, she shrugged it off, dug out her laptop and began typing again happy that the room had wireless internet access.

She didn't see the bathroom door open or Dave stepping into the room in only a towel until:

"So what ya typing?"

Gwen jumped and squeaked when she saw Dave standing there dripping wet in only a towel. What was he trying to do to her? Make her face catch fire?

Dave was so used to walking around like this that it didn't bother him that there was a girl in the room, but for Gwen's sake he went back into the bathroom and put on pants.

When she felt her face cool down some and her heart stop racing she showed Dave what she had been typing.

"I'm working on a little fan story. A wrestling one." She said as he started reading her work.

"I see." He said as he read her work, "So how did you fit a laptop into your coat?" he asked looking at the laptop and then her coat.

Gwen smiled, "I modified my coat." she said and then went on to explain how she took her four-in-one coat and sewn together the two parts making a space where she could put things that didn't fit into her pocket.

Dave laughed, "I bet you're good at smuggling things too." he said jokingly.

Gwen laughed, "That was the whole point of me doing that." she said which earned a look from Batista. "Oh gosh, I was kidding! I would never smuggle anything!" She said as she closed her laptop and put it back in her coat.

Shaking his head, he ruffled Gwen's hair and stood up, "What do you say we go get something to eat?" he suggested and Gwen agreed.

"Sure, but let me check my messages first." She said taking out her cell phone and punching in the number for her voice mail. She had five new messages and they were all from Patrick.

Sighing, Gwen listened to the first one which was him saying how sorry he was and how he wished he knew if she was alright. The rest were pretty much like that, and after she listened to the last one she decided to call him back.

But before she got the chance to do so, her phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D., she saw Pat's number and with a deep breath, she answered the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, except for my characters, I just torture them.

A/N: 3

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Pat." Gwen said sweetly as she waved to Dave who pointed to the right then left, "I was just about to call you."

"Gwen! Oh thank God I got a hold of you! Where are you?" Patrick asked his voice full of worry and anxiety.

"I'm still in Bangor. I stayed at a shelter last night." She couldn't tell him that she had actually spent the night with wrestlers, not yet.

"Gwen, I am so-oo sorry for leaving you last night. I went back, but you were gone. I thought something bad had happened so I kept trying your cell but all I got was the voice mail." Patrick said and Gwen thought she heard a girl giggling in the background.

"I meant to call you sooner, but I couldn't get service..." She said. There was some truth to it, she had meant to call him but decided not to.

"How are you getting home?" Patrick asked and this time she was positive she head someone in the background

'I'm catching a ride with a friend... who's there with you?" Gwen asked having a good idea who it was already.

"It's... it's my sister." He said. Gwen frowned, he knew his sister voice and that was not his sister but she was in no mood to fight.

"Oh, tell her I said 'hi'." She said, "Anyways, I have to go. Getting ready to leave." she could feel the tears building up and Dave had chosen that moment to come back in.

"Love you..." but she got no response, only dial tone.

Blinking back her tears, she looked at Dave and smiled, "So how about breakfast?"

----------------------------------------------------------

After grabbing a quick bite from McDonald's, they were on their way. Gwen had called her mother and she agreed to meet them at the gas station in Vanceboro. The drive there wasn't eventful, mostly silent with the odd conversation here and there.

Dave had seen the tears in her eyes when he came back into the room and he wanted to ask why, but he didn't want to invade her privacy. He was guessing that it had something to do with the guy who ditched her last night. He couldn't take it, he had to ask.

"So what happened last night?" He asked sneaking a glance every once in a while.

Gwen snapped out of her daze, "Hm?"

"I asked what happened last night. When you got left behind." He repeated.

Gwen looked down at her hands, dare she tell him why? She would feel like an idiot, but he wanted to know.

"The guy who left me behind was my... my boyfriend, Patrick." She began.

Dave grunted, "Not much of a boyfriend if he does that."

Gwen giggled, "Yeah, I get that a lot." she sighed.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "He left me behind because I was going bat crap insane over you and some other wrestlers I like. Then I guess I took it too far when I said I wanted to bear your children and other silly fan girl things." she said with a nervous chuckle. "He's weird like that. Takes the smallest things and makes them into big ones

"That's a dumb reason..." He said taking in what she had just said. She wanted to bear his children? A smirk crept across his lips, sure a lot of women wanted to do that, but none had been so bold as to tell him to his face.

Gwen looked at him and saw the smirk. Did he like what she had just said?

"Yeah, it is a dumb reason... but I'm thankful that nothing bad happened to me." She said with a smile before turning back to the window.

He wanted to question why she was in tears back in the hotel room, but he decided to leave it that.

They didn't speak the rest of the way and when Dave pulled into the tiny gas station, Gwen hesitated to get out.

"Batista, I just wanted to thank you for helping me." She said looking into his eyes and smiling, "I want to repay you, but I don't how."

Dave shook his head, "No, that's okay." he replied with a smile of his own.

Gwen could feel her heart race as he pulled her in for a hug. She felt as if she was in heaven and never wanted those few seconds to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: I will be trying to update as often as I can while I am hunting for an apartment. xx

------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Gwen was left behind and since then a lot had happened. She caught her boyfriend cheating on her and had ended the relationship.

She may have broken it off with Patrick, but that wasn't going to stop her from going with them to see the 'Royal Rumble' at the theatres, but she was wrong. A week before the big event, she had gotten a call from Patrick and was told that she wouldn't be going.

She was depressed and upset at how fast her life had changed over the last few weeks, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She carried on as if nothing had happened, but she found herself thinking about Dave a lot more each day but knew that nothing would ever happen past that night.

The Thursday before the Rumble, she was watching 'Smack Down!' and online when she heard the General Manager, Teddy Long, say that Batista had an announcement and heard Batista's music play. Turning her attention to her television, she watched as he walked to the ring. When he got inside he took the microphone from Teddy and grinned.

Gwen sat with anticipation, what did Dave have to say? She watched as Teddy motioned for the crowd to quiet down as Batista began to speak:

"This Sunday, at the Royal Rumble, I will personally be introducing the newest member of the Smack Down! team, my own personal valet." He said knowing that everyone was waiting for him to release the person's name, "I won't release her name just yet." the crowd went nuts, "You will have to wait until Sunday to find out who she is."

Gwen giggled, who was Batista's valet? As she day dreamed about being his valet, she didn't notice her mother walk into her room with a small package.

"Gwen, this came for you today." Her mother said as she set the package down on the desk.

"Huh?" Gwen said as she snapped back into reality and looked at the package, "Oh! Thanks mom." she said as her mom left the room.

Looking at the package she found no return address, "Must be my new DVD's..." she mumbled as she opened the box carefully and an envelope. Opening the envelope, she found an airline ticket, a backstage pass to the Royal Rumble and a note from Dave.

"What the-" she asked herself as she read the note.

_Gwen,_

_Hey, I think I found a way to repay me. I talked with my bosses about having a valet that I can train, the valet being you, and they loved it. So I told them who I had in mind and they Okayed it. I hope you accept._

_Dave Batista_

Under his name he included his cell number. Grabbing her phone, she dialed the number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" Dave asked.

"Batista?" she asked, hoping it was him.

"Gwen?" He asked.

"Yup. I got your package. How'd you get my address?" she asked him.

Dave smiled, "Good. I have my ways." he said with a laugh, "What do you think of my proposal?" he asked.

Gwen giggled, "I love it. In fact before I got the package, I was watching Smack Down, heard your announcement, and was day dreaming about it." she told him.

Dave chuckled, "So will you be my valet?" he asked.

"I'd love to. I'll catch the next flight out. Meet me there?" she asked him.

"Sure. Call me while you're on the plane and I'll meet you there." He said, "See you soon." and with that he hung up.

After she placed her phone on the receiver, she let out a huge squeal. She was going to the Royal Rumble and to top it all off, she was going to be Batista's valet! Standing on her bed she began to do a victory dance thinking of the things she could do and such. When she returned to reality, she checked the times for the next flight out and began to pack.


End file.
